Monday's Child
by Mynerva
Summary: Something strange has happened to Jack, Daniel and Sam and it spells a lot of hard work for the rest of the base. Sickness in the family prevented me from finishinng this. But I am back now, watch for the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

_(Credit to MaureenT and her heart breaking story, Autumn of '73. If she hadn't had painted such a convincing and heart-breaking picture of Daniel in my mind - this fic would not have happened.)_

_---_

_Monday's Child is Fair of Face_

_Tuesday's Child is full of Grace_

_Wednesday's Child is full of Woe_

_Thursday's Child has Far to Go_

_Friday's Child is Loving and Giving_

_Saturday's Child Works Hard for a Living_

_Sunday's Child is Gay, Bonnie and Wise._

_---_

It was a typical day in the mountain base known only to a select few, as the SGC. Star Gate Command. His command, a thought that saw the Texan General stand proud and it was with pride and a sense of honour that he watched his flag-team, SG-1 disappear through the event horizon once more. Off to find allies or technology they could use in their struggle against the Goa'uld.

Once the gate closed, General Hammond left for his office and to a conference call waiting for him to join. One of the people he would be speaking to, amongst others, was the President. It was time for his weekly report to the powers behind the base, funding it and curious to hear of any progress. There was little news by way of progress, not in the way his superiors were hoping for at least. They wanted weapons and technology to justify the amount of money currently being poured into the base, all Hammond could assure them of was that it was out there and it was just a question of finding it.

An hour later and the call now over, Hammond decided now was the time for his lunch and he sat down at his table and opened the plastic container his wife had prepared a healthy pasta-salad. He sighed wishing it was steak and potato. Still it wasn't long till Friday, when his wife would prepare him such a meal, since the doctor warned them about his cholesterol levels, his wife had taken to counting every calorie he was consuming. And thus, the pasta-salad was a direct result of such ministrations. The Commissary had pie and pea special on, and he half considered going off to enjoy some instead, but _she_ would know. It was eerie how she knew. And so, he stabbed a piece of the pasta along with the green stuff and was about to take a bite when...

"Unauthorised incoming traveller." The announcement over the speaker followed the alarm as the gate began to spin. Hammond stood from his desk and wandered into the conference room where a long window looked down at the age old device. "We're receiving a GDO, it's SG-1." Hammond was already down the steps as they opened the Iris and Hammond had to wonder, what kind of problem had caused the team to return so soon?

---

The audible thump in the Gate-room as about twenty or thirty jaws, collectively dropped didn't surprise Teal'c in the slightest. He must have looked similar to how the General now was as he eye'd the four of them. Teal'c was for the most part normal, if not very wet and looking pretty fatigued, even for a Jafa of superior strength and stamina. But then, he had a lot on his hands right now.

The first, being a tall youth of about fifteen-years, his dark blond hair long and un-ruley matching the boys persona very well. Teal'c had hold of the youth by the collar of the dark hooded top he wore, depicting some evil demon not familiar to the Jafa. He could not understand why one would openly display allegiance to one clearly so cruel. At least this demon made durable clothes as the lad had put up a fine fight trying to get out of Teal'cs grasp, but he held fast, literally the scruff of his neck with his right hand, since the left was currently busy holding on tight to yet another youth.

The tall blond haired girl was about fourteen-years, and about as pleasant as the first lad. She wore shorts and a t-shirt and was, slung over Teal'cs shoulder, thumping her fists against his back and kicking her feet frantically, shouting for him to 'put her down'. She screamed again - a high-pitched sound that made Tealc's head ache.

The last youth, a small boy of Eight-years suddenly burst through the event-horizon of the gate, only to stop dead as about thirty guns aimed in his direction, the soldiers obviously startled by his sudden appearance. Of the three this one had caused the least trouble. He was small and thin, wearing a jumper that practically buried him. His hair was a light brown and came so far over his face as to hide his big blue eyes, one currently framed by spectacles and the tape that held them together in the middle.

"Hold your fire." Teal'c instructed and shoved the oldest boy into the arms of some airmen who quickly took hold and held onto the youth. The girl he placed down and done like-wise and she glared up at the big man, who, right now was trying to gather his thoughts together and explain to the General what had happened.

"Teal'c...who are these children, where is the rest of SG-1?"

"General Hammond, these are SG-1."


	2. Chapter 2

Janet had always prided herself in running a smooth infirmary. People would come in sick or hurt and leave well and fit again. Well, most of the time, the ones she was lucky enough to be able to save. A lot of it came down to skill, but once the initial danger had passed for them, she was a firm believer that the best way to ensure a full and complete recovery, was to rest in calm, quiet surroundings. It's why a lot of people found the place something of a bore and in a hurry to leave, little did they know it was the reason _why_ they were now feeling the need to 'do something' again.

Of course that peace was about to be broken...

She looked up from her work station, having just finished updating someones file in the data base, wondering just who was making so much noise. The language used was some what shocking. Sure a few of the marines had a colourful way of expressing their thoughts and opinions, but this stuff? Well, she felt sure who ever was responsible for the kaleidoscope of curses, their dear old Grandmother wouldn't just be turning in her grave, but clawing at the bottom of it so she could dig deeper.

"...I mean it you dumb, fuck! Let me go or I'm gonna make damn sure you regret it!" Janet's eye-brows literally flew off her fore-head as she watched an Air man escort a young teen into the infirmary. He looked like your typical troubled young man - and it was his mouth shooting off the wide variety of curses as he was led inside, his arm twisted painfully at the back of him. As much trouble as this kid may have caused, Janet couldn't stand seeing children mis-treated.

"Alright, Air man. I'm sure there's no need for that." Janet had already stood and approached the youth, her hands finding his shoulders as she pulled the lad free and stood him by her, her hand still around him.

"No offence, ma'am but you didn't feel his boot." The Air man then proceeded to rub the area between his legs and Janet couldn't help but smile.

"I see, well why don't you go to the nurses station and she can make sure you're going to live."

"Yeah, you better. Go feel all better so I can cripple you again." The lad was very intimidating, his posture aggressive as he trailed a few steps behind the air man as he passed, obviously trying his hardest not to turn and hit the kid.

With persuasive force Janet again grabbed a hold of his shoulders and led him back to a cot.

"Let me check your arm." She asked sweetly and the lad obliged, it had obviously been painful, but like a typical testosterone fuelled lad of fifteen, he was all talk.

"Didn't hurt, that guy couldn't hurt a fly with a damn swatter."

"Is that a fact."

"Yeah."

"Well it's fine, little bruising, but nothing a big tough guy like you can't handle, I'm sure."

"Better believe it, lady."

She couldn't help but smile at the lad, despite him trying his hardest to irritate her she just found him utterly charming.

"So what's your name?"

"Jonathan, but I hate that. Don't know what my folks were thinking of..."

"So you like, Jon?"

"God, lady, no way. That's even worse. Jack. I like, Jack."

"I have a friend called, Jack." She added trying to sound friendly and keep the conversation going - after all she had no idea where this lad had come from. "So, how did you come to be here. It's usually a kids hang out."

"You tell me." Janet frowned and looked up as yet more children were brought in, one, a small boy being carried by Teal'c, the other a girl with short blond hair. All of a sudden Janet's stomach fluttered like it was full of butterflies and that feeling only grew worse as Teal'c calmly explained.

---

So, all of SG-1 baring Teal'c had been changed into children. Janet still couldn't believe it as she checked each of them over. Jack and Sam were fine, more than fine, they were now bickering - it's all they had done since they had been brought in. Janet had brought a T.V into the ward hoping that would settle them and give her peace in which to work, but they just started to argue over what to watch, Jack using his force to bully the girl till eventually, Sam decided to read a book instead, scowling at the older boy over the top of the pages.

The only one who had been quiet was, Daniel. He had yet to say a word and when questioned, his head would dip, his shoulders hunch and his arms would tighten about his knees. If he had a shell, Janet felt sure he would be curling up inside it right about now.

"Hey," she smiled, despite the fact she was still feeling a little faint from the initial shock of seeing her friends in such a...strange state. "Can I take a look at that?" She reached forward and moved his thick brown hair aside revealing a large bump complete with bruise. Apparently he had been so scared in the Gate room that he ran, escaping lunging hands by diving between legs and scampering away as fast as his little legs could carry him. The only reason he was caught was because he had ran into a door as one opened in his path.

He didn't move when she sat on the side of the bed but followed her instructions to the letter - and although it was causing him a little discomfort - there was nothing terribly serious.

"So what's your name?" She waved a hand at Teal'c who went to answer - obviously confused since he had told her already, but she wanted Daniel to tell her.

Silence.

"How old are you?"

Silence.

"Do you know where you are?"

Silence. This time Teal'c stepped closer.

"He has not spoken since I pulled him from the fountain, perhaps that has some how negated his ability to speak."

"No, Teal'c." Janet shook her head as she rubbed a hand over the lads hair, stroking it away from his face. "He's just very, very scared."

"Of what? He is in no danger from us."

"What ever has done this hasn't just affected their bodies, but their minds." She looked over at the two older ones as they squabbled once again. "They maybe our friends and team mates but, right now, they really are children. In body and mind."

---

This was boring. This place was boring. These people were, boring.

Jack was bored.

He had been dumped inside this room with the two other kids. The nerd and the geek. The nerd being the girl, Samantha. Blond, blue eyes and with a big mouth. Every time he wanted to do something, she would be like 'that's not fair' or 'you can't do that'. Seriously, she sounded like his mother.

Where the hell was she anyway? He had been told very little and all of his questions were met with more questions. Really stupid ones like, 'do you remember what you were doing yesterday?' Of course he did! He was at the skate park with Bill and Lewis, smoking and stealing beer from the store - although he omitted certain pieces of information. If word got back to his dad about that, after all he was meant to be at school learning to be an up-standing citizen.

Bollocks.

He rolled his eyes at the memory of his old-man. On far to many occasions Jack had been force-fed the same lecture. How he had to be the best he could be. That was all well and good for an army guy like his dad, but it most certainly wasn't the life for the young Jack O'Neill. No-sir. He intended to live life foot-loose and fancy free. And that meant he didn't listen to know-it-all little nerds like her.

"Will you turn that down? I can't read with that on so loud!" The cow was starting up again, but Jack played dumb, pretending he hadn't heard. The T.V was rather loud after all.

"HEY!" He tried not to snicker as she shouted, obviously she was getting a little wound up. The joked ended when she got up and turned the T.V off, just as Jack was rounding a critical turn in the racing car game he was playing.

"What the hell did you do that for you little bitch!" He stood, throwing down the control pad and was now nose to nose with her. She didn't seem to care, she squared up to him fearlessly and it annoyed him even more that she was just that fraction taller than him.

"I asked you to turn it down, I told you I can't concentrate on my book!"

"I didn't hear you!" He raised up to his tip-toes. Now he was taller than her.

"_So you should have turned it down!_" She mirrored the motion, now she was - again - taller than him.

"Both of you, turn it down!" Came the shout from the door, as one of the guys assigned to keeping watch on the group finally cracked. All these two had done was bicker and fight. He wished they would get a room already.

Jack scowled and folded his arms, while Samantha shook her head and went back to the table. He was so mad he hadn't noticed that during their row, the younger boy Daniel - AKA Geek - had turned the TV back on, lowered the volume and was now sat playing with the car game.

"Hey!" Jack pulled the controller out of the smaller boys hands and then pushed him aside, seeing the lad topple before scurrying away. "I'm not done with this yet." Daniel's eyes immediately went to the floor in a submissive posture before he clambered back onto the table, running an already dirty damp sleeve under his nose.

"Eeew, you're revolting!" Whined the girl and quickly moved to another table, leaving the smaller lad on the verge of tears and idly playing with a torn piece of paper.

---

"It's definitely them, sir." Janet advised her General who was still looking how she herself felt. Shocked. "Tests confirm that. They're not clones, X-rays show Major Crater as an old injury from when she broke her foot at the age of seven. The Colonel has a number of fresh and old bruises. If they were clones, technically these old injuries couldn't have happened to these bodies. They also have no memory beyond the year's they're currently at. The Colonel is fifteen - apparently it's his birthday in three weeks and he's supplied me with a...list on what a 'babe' like me can get him." She cleared her throat. "The Major is fifteen also, although just turned. And Daniel..." She shrugged. "My best guess is he's eight. I can't get him to confirm that however as he refuses to speak."

The General frowned.

"Just what, exactly are you trying to say here, Doctor? That...these are SG-1 as their actual younger-selves?"

"Pretty much, sir."

"How?"

It was Teal'c who attempted to provide the answer, though it was clear he knew very little also. "I believe it has something to do with the under-ground hot spring we located back on P73-996. Daniel Jackson was very excited about some inscription he had located not far from the site. He believed it to be The Fountain Of Youth."

"Well that might explain it..."

"I don't think so, sir. If Sg-1 had just been...given their youth back, their bodies shouldn't have changed so much. Like the Colonels broken leg...there is no evidence of that injury, their memory. You have to understand that they _are_ children."

"I concur," said Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson was convinced this was some how connected to the time machine constructed by the Ancients."

Janet just shrugged. "So, this Fountain, has literally given them a second chance at their childhood. And the clothes they were wearing at the time. It's like it's replaced the SG-1 we know with their actual childhood-selves."

"Can this be reversed?" Ask the General.

"I am not completely sure, General Hammond. It seemed to activate when Daniel Jackson read aloud the inscription at the rock formation in the centre of the hot spring. I myself became disorientated, when I rallied my senses, I was surrounded by the children."

"Maybe we can recreate the effect, maybe it will reverse?"

"Or they may very well become younger."

"Did you understand this text, Daniel was reading?" Janet asked and Teal'c responded with a negative.

"Daniel Jackson also had a difficult time understanding it all, it was only after many hours of study when he finally translated enough to interpret what the first column actually said."

"Hours?" The General looked confused. "Teal'c, SG-1 was only off world for an hour, max."

"This is indeed most perplexing."

Janet laughed slightly. "We're dealing with time, the one person who could probably explain all of this is currently doing Algebra..."


	3. Chapter 3

This was to easy, Sam thought as she closed the book on the page of problems she had just solved, the piece of paper with her answers safely tucked away between the pages and again she wished for something that would present something more of a challenge - she hadn't had one of those in a long time. Even with her current distractions around her she had breezed through the problems, barely furrowing her brow.

That older boy - Jack was still on the stupid game, making as much noise as possible as he exaggerated turning the corner. The other boy, was just sat staring down at the table she had left him at, his grubby little hand picking at something on its surface. He hadn't moved at all, not even looked up. She just looked at him before shaking her head, revolted by the way he, again wiped his snotty nose along the back of his hand.

Why had she been put in here with these two, had her Dad been yet again posted to another town where she would have to start over again and make the friends she would _again _have to bid goodbye to some time later?

Her little hands clenched. She hated him sometimes. She hated always being the new girl, never belonging to one school or one house, or having that one close tie with her one bestest friend. No, she had to have many friends, miles away from her, hugged and kissed through pen and paper. It wasn't fair.

"Oh what!?" Jack stood shouting at the T.V. "I so made that turn!"

"You obviously didn't if you crashed into the wall, now did you." Sam took great pleasure in talking down to the boy who obviously took great pleasure in talking down to her. It was like a tennis game - the ball was now in his court. He just made a rather childish response, mimicking her words in a silly high-pitch voice before throwing down the controller so hard it practically bounced off the floor.

"What the hell are we stuck in here for anyway..." He complained as he sat down at the table Daniel was at, the younger lad seeming to freeze, still not looking up. He did however jump out of his skin when Jack slammed the table top hard with the palm of his hand out of the blue. "Freak! The hell is wrong with you anyway?" Jack asked of the younger boy who just stared at Jack like a rabbit caught in the headlights on an oncoming car. He still didn't move or speak as Jack stood up, towering over the smaller child. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Hey!" The guy at the door once again called into the room making both Sam - who was smirking - and Jack jump. "Leave him alone, or I'll be making sure you know how he feels." She could tell Jack didn't much like being threatened and he scowled at the guy before turning back to Daniel with a sinister smile.

"Whatever..." Was his only comment before going back to the computer game. She couldn't help but notice the way he moved, he was really tall for a lad his age - with the smoothest brown eyes. He was really cute...

"What you looking at?" He snapped noticing her stare and she just shrugged before turning back to her books.

---

The silence was broken by a sneeze. The small boy it emanated from wiping his nose and pushing his broken glassed back into place with the same hand before he curled back up in the chair. They had been in here for such a long time and he was getting tired. He yawned and looked around for some where he could lay and close his eyes. Unfortunately the room as pretty minimalistic. Like it had been furnished in a hurry. There were tables and toys and also the T.V and game station - but not much else.

Daniel yawned again and pulled his knees closer to his body and with back rested against the wall behind him - he placed his arms on his knees then placed his head against his arms. It was far from comfortable...but it was better than laying on the floor. He wasn't feeling very well. His feet were still damp from being in that pool. It had been warm enough and he had dried out considerably on the way back from...where ever they had been. He still couldn't work out how he had got where he had been or why he was there. Perhaps that had been his new home but the people didn't want him. Just like all the others. They never wanted him when they saw him. He must look so very bad to them. He did try to look better, he even kept his head down so they couldn't see his eyes. He had over-heard someone once, saying how his eyes looked so sad, haunted was the work they used. Perhaps this is what scared people. Maybe that was why he was never permitted to stay in one home for very long.

He sighed as his shoulders fell and his head almost rolled off his arms till he jerked back to full awareness and settled back once more. The sound of the game Jack - the older boy - was playing a constant as he again started to drift off. He didn't really feel comfortable sleeping where these other two were but...he was so so tired. He hadn't slept much since being taken from the Saunders place. He had liked it there. They had a dog who he could tell liked him. It was because Daniel smelt of chocolate. Since his hands were still sticky from the sweets he had been eating the day he met those nice people. The dog was always with him. Maverick they called her. A funny name for a girl dog in Daniel's opinion, but it did suit her and she seemed to like it. Her tail stopped swooshing when he was put in the car and taken away. Maverick just as confused as Daniel.

His little body slumped in the chair as his breathing evened out and he was completely asleep even as he was picked up by tender hands and held close to a warm body. With eyes still closed he snuggled into the nape of a neck - who's skin smelt sweet with fruity but delicate perfume.

---

Janet couldn't help but smile as the lad in her arms nestled close to her, his little arm reaching around her neck and his legs automatically locking around her waist. He was small for his age - and light as a feather. She held him tightly as she carried him from the recreation room the two older ones were still occupying. How on Earth had Daniel managed to sleep the way he was sat or with those two constantly bickering she would never know. He must have been so tired.

Her meeting with Hammond had went well, but they were no where near finding out a solution to this current problem. He had assembled another team to venture through the gate to the world to investigate with instructions that should they be able to decipher the words spoken by Daniel, they were not to utter a word since Teal'c was certain it had been those words to activate what ever technology was present in the fountain.

So while all this was going on - Janet had her own work cut out for her. She had to ensure The Colonel, Sam and Daniel were all cared for. For all intents and purposes, they were children and needed the proper care and attention. With the two oldest content to sit and bicker in the other room, Janet's primary concern was for the lad currently in her arms. He was sticky and full of dirt, with a sweet chocolaty scent. It made her smile since everyone knew Daniel Jackson had an insatiable sweet tooth, it seemed it was a trait carried from his childhood.

"Hey," She smiled sweetly down at two bleary blue eyes as they blinked up at her. He looked so cute. "I thought you could have a bath and we'll find you a nice quiet place to sleep." He just rubbed his eyes, as usual not speaking which concerned her greatly. This was not the Daniel she knew, on the few rare occasions he had been this silent in the time she had known him, there had been something incredibly wrong with him at the time, some deeply seeded emotional pain.

When he had lost his wife.

When he had lost her child.

When that same child returned only to leave once more after showing the poor man how he - someone so naturally good and noble - could be just as evil as the Goa'uld. It tore him apart inside and she remembered that night he had sat with her, telling her everything he had seen - everything he thought he had done. Waking from a nightmare which had destroyed a little bit of his soul. A soul so inherently anchored with conscience. Janet had never known a man like him. She doubt she would ever meet anyone who moved her in quite the same way.

A sneeze.

It seemed the chocolate addiction was not the only thing that started in his childhood, as now the allergies reared their head making the young Daniel Jackson look and sound like he had a really bad cold. She just hugged him to her and blinked away the moisture in her eyes. Even when he didn't say a word, her heart ached with the love she felt for this man.

---

This was a real drag and Jack had had enough. With Miss Puffy Pants now watching the T.V - after she had successfully wrestled the remote from him - Jack was on the prowl for something to do. There was nothing remotely interesting in this room anymore, he had played all of the games and become annoyed with them when he was getting no where. He really liked them, they were really convincing, not like the sixteen-bit machine his dad had bought him for Christmas one year.

"Where are you going?" Puffy Pants had looked up from the T.V, seeing Jack lurking by the door.

"Anywhere that's not here."

"Why?"

"Why not." He smirked and pulled the hood of his black top up and over his head, it come down enough to hide his eyes in shadow.

"Who do you think you are, the Caped Crusader?" Sam was obviously unimpressed and if she was she was doing a very good job of hiding it. He just pulled a face and pushed the door open a little to have a peek. The guy who had been watching them all afternoon was heading for a drink at the water cooler - this was his chance. With the greatest care, Jack slipped out of the smallest opening of the door, terrified it would make a sound if he opened it any further. Once clear he held it till it closed and then with one final look at the guy at the other end of the hall - he bolted.

---

Private Mike Armstrong thought his day was going pretty well. Till he was asked to babysit a bunch of really weird kids. One of them now currently on the loose. He knew this one was going to be trouble. He knew a troublesome teen when he saw it and it had nothing to do with the clothes he wore. It was his eyes, eyes that challenged everything and everyone that met them.

Mike didn't bother to call after the kid - it wasn't like he was going to listen. Nope, he and Phil had a chase on their hands.

The kid was smart, he would give him that much. He had waited till this hour to make his move. Most of the base had either gone home or where now in their bunks. Smart or not the kid was an ass. He had also waited till half an hour before both Mike and Phil where to be relieved of their posts and another duo would assume watch over the kids. Looks like Mike was in for some over-time. Man was his wife going to be pissed.

The kid was rounding the corner as Phil left the small guards office right behind Mike whose long stride was making it easy to catch the lad up and close the gap he had put between them.

"Gotcha!" He snapped as his hand finally landed on the lads shoulder and he curled his fingers around the fabric of the loose fitting hoodie before planting his feet, pulling the lad off balance and colliding into Mike's body. What the Private didn't count for was the little bastard raising a knee and slamming it into...well his privates.

The pain was enough to see him let go and the lad was off again just as Phil caught up.

"Shit, man. You okay?"

"Y-yeah." He wheezed. "Just get him!" He pushed Phil on then went back to blinking away the spots that danced across his vision. He couldn't walk and he had tried but God, it bloody hurt. Phil was off fast and gaining ground on the boy once more which meant he himself had time to recover and he started off after them, though at a hobble and a limps pace.

He eventually made it to the end of the hall and around yet another bend leading into the storage part of the floor there were on. Being home to the Infirmary there were mostly medical supplies, but they it had weapons - one of them being Zats. This was after all a military base and even the medical personnel knew how to handle themselves in a fire-fight.

With a look of horror, Mike looked on as this little shit pulled a Zat on Phil who raised his hands and started to slowly back away as the lad emerged from an open storage room.

"Take it easy, kid. That's dangerous." The boy just laughed, his eyes hidden by the hood which he had once more pulled up over his head.

"This some kind of freaky joke? Come on the blasters on Star Wars look more convincing tha-" A jerk of his arm saw the weapon fire and blue-electric consumed his friends body before Phil fell in pain. The twitching and jerking of his body must have been hilarious to the boy as he bellowed and looked at the Zat in open fascination. "Oh maaan! That's freaking aw-some! it's a tazer!"

"No, it's a Zat!" Mike barked getting worried as the kid obviously had no idea this could kill Phil, who was out of it of the floor. One more shot directed at his buddie and there would be no more Friday-night poker. "Now put it down, you could kill him..."

There was a moment when he thought the kid would listen.

"Yeah right." And up came the weapon once more, this time aimed at him. Mike ducked behind the wall and closed his eyes. He had to get that damn thing off him, if one stray shot found Phil...

With a deep breath, he stepped out and pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he sped towards the lad before he could fire again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was very strange, but it was coming so natural to Janet. Bathing Daniel. She knew who he was - no correction - who he would be. Right now he was a very lost and lonely little boy who needed some help, he needed her.

She lifted him out of the tub, wrapping the biggest softest towel around him then carried him through to her office. She had sent one of the nurses into town to shop for some clothes as they all needed a change. She bought for them three out-fits as well as some pyjamas and under-wear for each. The bath, if possible had made Daniel even more sleepy, but then it had been warm and full of lavender oil. She was trying her best to relax him as he still looked about himself with those fearful, sad blue eyes. Right now he was being scrubbed and rubbed dry. Janet smiled as she pulled the towel aside seeing him lift his little head, his hair wet and hanging down over his face.

"Oh my, what a handsome lad there is under all that dirt." Her heart filled with joy when he blushed and she pulled him in for a cuddle, continuing to dry him. By the time he was dressed, he was rubbing the tears from his eyes where he had been yawning so much and was far to sleepy to care that Janet - someone he didn't really know in this state - was brushing his hair.

All done, just as another jaw breaking yawn consumed him and Janet giggled as she watched him. His eyes would close as his mouth opened, wide, for a full half minute before the final inhale and eventual sigh. Two bleary eyes blinked back at her and she just ran a hand over his little red cheek.

"Let's get you into bed." She stood, holding out her hand for him. He offered her his hand without question and padded into the main ward by her side, his small feet, now in Superman slippers, tapping frantically compared to her longer stride. She had picked the bed closest to her office door so she could easily see him while she worked. Two other beds had been picked out similarly close by, so she would never be to far from any of them should anything happen.

The beds in the infirmary weren't really catered for small people like Daniel, who as he stood by it was not visible from the other side since he was so small. Janet lifted him up and he slowly scampered to the head of the bed and laid down, cuddling into the pillow before she placed the blanket up and over him.

"Snug as a bug..." She soothed, sitting herself by his side and brushing his still damp hair from his face. Still, he didn't say a word. Didn't even smile. She knew why...or rather she had an idea why. It was around this age Daniel had actually lost his parents, but Janet didn't know the details. It wasn't something he had offered to tell her about and she didn't ask. She knew he had been moved around a lot as a child but when he had finally settled with a permanent foster family, he had been really happy. He had told her stories of his happier days, she knew about his foster mother and father - but he had yet to tell her anything about his real parents. SG-1 knew, maybe she could seek out Teal'c and ask him about it.

He was asleep now, his little shoulder rising and falling slowly as his breathing evened out and she made sure he wasn't to warm before standing and pulling the curtain around partially, shutting out the light from the rest of the room...just as some one came in.

Janet's heart leapt into her mouth at the sight.

Private Armstrong, Janet recognised instantly. He had been the guy assigned to watching the other two children, one of which was unconscious in his arms as he walked into the main ward. Jack's arm and head hung limp, swaying every so as Armstrong padded towards her. His eyes were closed and the dark clothes he wore made him look more pale.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She exclaimed, closing the rest of the gap between them fast and helped take the unconscious lad in her own arms as she helped guide him onto a cot. She was already checking his vitals and responses before Armstrong even started to explain. She was vaguely aware of another man stumbling past to sit on a nearby chair, holding his head in a some-what uncomfortable manor.

"He made a run for it, we chased him into a weapons storage." Janet's heart rate picked up a notch or three. "He got his hands on one of the Zats, thought it was funny when he shot, Phil." Janet's eyes widened and she glanced across at the man who had just came stumbling in, relieved Jack's victim hadn't received a lethal dose of the alien energy blast. "I tried to convince him it wasn't just a tazer, he thought I was kidding and started trying to hit me. I had to take him out..." The Private looked distraught.

"How did you sub-dew him?"

He hesitated. "Zat, ma'am. Managed to get the one he had off him and he decided to make another run for it."

"So he was running from you and, you shot him?"

"Don't give me that look, doc. You haven't been on the receiving end of those boots of his." As if to emphasise the point, Armstrong tugged a little on his pants and Janet just closed her eyes and turned back to the Colonel - or rather the Rebel without a clue - Jack. She was starting to wonder if this really was her CO and not some impostor as the man he would eventually grow up to be, was nothing like this lad.

"It's okay, Private. Why don't you and your friend get checked over, I'll keep an eye on him." She brushed Jack's hair away from his slightly damp face, he'd obviously worked up a sweat trying to escape. She had a feeling he was going to be something more of a handful...but that didn't change the fact that Doctor Janet Frasier was already mothering the lad.

---

The initial chaos of the day had passed and as it neared Midnight, Janet's thoughts now turned to herself. Daniel was still sleeping quite soundly, having kicked the blankets off of him and was now sprawled, resembling a starfish. A snotty, raspy starfish.

Sam had showered, using the sweet scented oils Janet kept in her over-night bag. The two women having chatted for a little while about various things that often teenage girls did. The latest boy-band, make up and Janet had to hide a smile when Sam asked her about her body, whether the Doctor - in her expert opinion - thought she would develop breasts sometime soon. Sam it seemed was a late bloomer, but still incredibly pretty. Janet done her best to ease her little mind, before the girl turned in, falling asleep with the company of a book.

Jack was also asleep, the Zat hit, although far from fatal - unless hit a second time - did have its side effects. The pain and the disorientation passed fairly quickly, but tinnitus and slight fatigue could be a bother. She'd prescribed a hot bath and an early night. To her surprise he had argued very little, obviously still smarting from the blast and of course the lecture. Janet had given him and ear full as soon as he was able to understand her, and he was a little shocked that he could have actually killed someone. It was hard to explain what the Zat was without giving a lot away, as it wasn't yet clear if the bases secrets were safe in the hands of them as kids.

Janet's shift was over and another Doctor was doing the usual routines, checks and work while she showered and changed into something a bit more comfortable. The sofa in her office had often served as a sleeping area when she was reluctant to leave certain patients for any length, to scared they may need her on hand at any time. Right now she had three youngsters to look after and see about caring for. As soon as the day broke she intended to take them home, having convinced the General that until they could return SG-1 to their normal selves, an under-ground base was no place for them. The fact Jack could have killed, not only himself but another member of staff, a strong case to argue her point.

Of course keeping them at home all day every day wouldn't be to healthy for them either and places in a local school had been arranged for the day after tomorrow. That gave Janet plenty of time to get everything they might need. She had the whole day planned. Shopping in the morning for uniforms and food, with three extra mouths to feed she would need more than she currently stocked - and she didn't think they would appreciate the fresh veg and low fat meals very much.

She had offered to use her holiday allocation to be able to devote her full attention to the trio but the General assured her that wouldn't be required of her. The way he saw it, Janet had just increased her work load a hundred times over.

---

As the clock turned two am, the peace of the ward was shattered by a shrill cry. The sound was torn from an already badly raspy throat and as the constant screams spilled from the boy currently writhing on the bed, every bit of him soaked with perspiration and urine, control, or lack there-of, due to the night-terror which gripped his young mind.

He saw nothing. There was no nightmare playing its wicked tricks, just an over-whelming sense of foreboding and fear filling his heart and soul with terror and self preservation done the rest. He screamed. The sounds coming from the centre of his very being, half sobs and whimpers, short bursts of anguish and terrible wails.

Janet was out of her bed, cover flying across the room hitting the floor long after she had cleared the door and made it to the boys bedside. Daniel's eyes were open but unseeing, glazed over like he wasn't really there. His arms gripped the soaking sheet beneath him and pulled till the neatly made bed was a shattered image of its former order. His toes, curled till his whole leg cramped, his muscles straining to escape the terrible thing his young mind was sure was after him.

She read the signs perfectly, and after a split second of panic brought on simply because she was so scared something more life-threatening, something she couldn't help him with, was happening to him.

Calmly she turned on the light at his bedside and started talking in soothing tones. Words gentle, without real meaning. A poem that had been on her mind since the whole situation started.

"Monday's Child is Fair of Face, Tuesday's Child is Full of Grace, Wednesday's Child is Full of Woe..." She uttered the rhyme as she gently stroked his damp hair back from his face and slowly his cries became whimpers, shuddered out through his laboured breathing.

"Man, someone shut him up!" Janet scowled to herself at Jack's lack of compassion and she had to remind herself why he was displaying that lack of concern for anyone other than himself.

"Wha-what time is it?" Sam's sleepy voice sounded from the next bed over followed by a sigh and a grumble before both of the older children pulled the covers over their heads, shutting out as much noise as possible.

Finally, Daniel seemed to settle, his breathing returning to normal and he seemed to be asleep again, well, not that she was sure he had even woken. But she would have to wake him, it seemed he had wet the bed, an act brought on by the night terror and her heart ached at having to have him face this. He was so emotionally wrecked right now and she didn't want him to feel ashamed of something that was completely out of his control.

Biting down on her lip, she gently woke him, shaking his arm softly and calling his name till those beautiful big blue eyes blinked up at her confused before he started to cry. He knew, well he obviously knew what he had done, he could feel it but she was hoping he would be to sleepy to notice, and also to sleepy to notice the bath she would have to put him in before dressing him once more, this time only in his vest and underwear since she only had one pair of pyjamas for him.

"Oh hey, no need for this, Danny...really, shhh, please don't cry. You have done nothing wrong." She scooped him up, like before his arms reaching around her neck and he clung on desperately, sobbing into her neck. This was one troubled little boy, and Janet couldn't help but wonder if this was one of the reasons why the young Daniel Jackson found it hard to find a family that could cope with his needs.

---

Here he was again, in water not to hot and not to cold, with a cup and a face-cloth. The nice Doctor lady had left with the wet pyjamas. He didn't, couldn't look up at her, when he had, he saw that look in her eyes. That look a lot of his carers had shared. When they saw his haunted eyes. It must look so very bad. But she had done something none of the others had done. She had smiled. She had spoken to him. She had sang...

He couldn't remember the words, just the soft sweet melody of her voice as she hushed the rhyme, breaking through his fear. No one had done that before. Before they would just shake him awake. At the time he didn't know why, they said he was dreaming but he was sound asleep and couldn't remember any dream. Of course he hadn't told them this. He just stood there wondering why they had woken him up, watching as they changed the bed sheets each night. Each broken nights sleep made him more sleepy and disorientated and he would cry silently as they became more annoyed, ripping the sheets from the bed and changing him in a hurry so they could go back to sleep.

Janet was the first to bathe him. She was also the first to wake him and hold him, despite him being wet and very smelly. He wondered how long it would take her to become annoyed. How many nights would it take to chip away at her caring smile and how long would it be before he was again being moved on?

He hoped he could stay. He hoped, Janet would like him and grow to not be afraid of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came, and Janet was the only one who was excited about the day ahead. It took her an hour to get Sam and Jack up and out of bed, typical teens who liked to sleep late, but years of being a doctor in the military had her awake as soon as the day began at five-am, despite her broken nights sleep. Daniel sat up rubbing his eyes as soon as Janet had called for them to wake at seven, she already had their breakfast made. Toast an marmalade for Sam, bacon and eggs for Jack and pancakes smothered in maple syrup for Daniel, who's eyes lit up at the sight.

They sat around the table in the recreation room and she told them what was to happen. They all looked so confused, Sam constantly asking for her Dad while Jack seemed indifferent to it.

"My old-man said he's do this."

"Do what, Jack?" Despite his state it still felt weird to Janet not addressing him by rank, but it was something she was going to have to get used to, since she would look rather odd calling him Colonel.

"Send me away. He said he would if I didn't 'get my act together'." He folded his arms and pushed his now empty plate away.

"No, that's not whats happening here..." She sighed and decided to spin a tale - one that would hopefully keep their minds at ease. "Your parents are on a strictly top-secret assignment and...I'm taking care of you." At this Daniel blinked at her curiously, and Janet was for the moment glad he couldn't speak to ask some pretty awkward questions. "That's all this is, that's all I'm here to do..."

"So, do we have to stay in this place?" Sam asked, indicating their rather drab surroundings.

"No, you're all coming home with me and some places have been arranged in a local school."

"That bites." Jack was obviously thrilled.

"Well, you could stay here under guard." Janet suggested, to which there was no come back. She guessed the Zat incident was still fresh enough in his mind for him to reconsider that last statement.

"I don't have to share a room, do I?" Sam again asked and Janet shook her head.

"Well if she doesn't, I'm not either!"

Janet closed her eyes and nodded. "Well it's a good job I had the loft converted last year, isn't it?"

"I want the loft!"

"Bags-eye the loft!" Both Sam and Jack stood, shouting more or less the same thing, holding up their hands and as they both argued who was to have the loft space, Janet just closed her eyes.

---

An hour later and Janet was now just starting to wonder just what she had let herself in for. They packed up and headed top-side where and no sooner had Janet unlocked the door than both Sam and Jack both ran for the passenger side door.

"I got here first!"

"You did not, and besides you pushed me, that's cheating!"

"You really are a dumb, bitch!"

"Jack!" Janet yelled and he just looked over at her innocence in his eyes.

"What!?"

"Just for that, Sam can sit in the front." The young girl poked out her tongue at the older boy, while he just scowled darkly at her, obviously annoyed. Daniel unfortunately was on the receiving end of that annoyance as Jack now moved to the closest back seat door, at which Daniel was already opening. The older boy bragged the smaller away.

"Move it, geek." He snapped as the little lad staggered away, barely managing to save himself from hitting the gravel, before wordlessly walking around to the other side of the car. Scowling at Jack, Janet helped Daniel into the booster seat before strapping him in.

It was going to be a very long day.

---

"But I hate that cereal!" Sam complained as Jack chose the most sugary, crunchy stuff there was.

"Well, it's my favourite."

Janet sighed. "I said you can pick one each, Sam."

"Well I thought it had to be something we all liked." She huffed and put the box she had chosen back before deciding on another.

"I like those too." Jack said with a smirk, seeing Sam put those back and chose, yet another one. "Oh I haven't had those in a long time!" Jack, tried to sound as excited as possible and Janet was starting to get a little bit of a headache as Sam put those back before going back to her original choice.

Daniel at least was being quiet as he pondered on what box to choose. The chocolaty flakes, or the equally chocolaty rice-puffs. He adjusted his glasses as he studied each box. In the end the decision completely based on the toy that particular cereal had on offer. A CD-rom. Janet guessed it was the pictures of the Spinx that done it as it was a interactive CD on different places all over the Earth. And so, three boxes of cereal made it into the trolley and while Sam and Jack helped themselves to things they liked, Daniel needed a little more encouragement, a task that was completely left to Janet as the two older children had not yet developed senses dedicated to things outside of their own area of interest.

It took them all the best part of an hour before they reached the check-out and while Daniel happily took the shopping out of the trolley and placed it on the conveyor, Jack and Sam gave Janet a hand to pack the stuff, Jack managing to wind Sam up a couple more hundred times before they left the store.

A sneeze reminded her of a couple of more things she needed to pick up and Janet handed the trolley over to Sam, giving the keys to of the car to Jack.

"Can you two please put those in the boot? I need to visit the chemist just across the street."

"I suppose." Jack grumbled twirling the keys in his hand while Sam struggled to pushed the loaded trolley.

"Come on, Daniel, lets go get something to ease those allergies of yours." And with a smile, she scooped the small lad up and carried him across the street, trusting the other two to do as she had asked.

---

"You could help, you know." Jack rolled his eyes as she, again, complained.

"I did help. I opened the car."

"Oh, my hero."

"You better believe it. After all, you wouldn't be able to put them anywhere if I hadn't done that."

"You really believe you've done your fair share of work just by turning a key in a lock?" Jack just smirked across at her, as she struggled with one of the heavier bags. Truth was, he was more interested in what was going on three cars over in the next row.

Two boys were stood, one looking around behind them as his friend was doing something to the door, just out of sight. They looked about Jack's age, the one looking out just smiled over at Jack when he noticed the roguish looking teen looking their way.

It was pretty obvious what they were doing. Trying to break into a car, trying being the operative word. They actually thought they could pick the lock? Armatures.

"Hey!" Sam called after him, as he started to head towards the other two boys.

"Oh shut up will you, I won't be long!"

"But you're supposed to be helping, I'm telling!"

"Grow up." Any more complaints he didn't hear as he was to far away and now just about on top of the other two lads. "What you doing?" He asked, twirling the car keys casually.

"None of your business, kid." The one looking out, was tall, with almost white hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed angry, even looking as calm as he was as he now approached Jack, reaching into his baggy-trouser pocket for a flick knife. "You ain't seen nothing."

"I know I ain't seen nothing, especially since you're never going to get into that car, using a bit of wire." Jack rolled his eyes, not even bothered the knife was there, even if the guy came at Jack, his old man had taught him enough about self-defence, maybe even to much he later admitted.

"I suppose you can do better?" Came the challenge from the shorted kid, standing with the completely bent wire clothes hanger.

"Step aside, Clyde." Jack pushed past the kid with the knife.

"My names, Will."

"Sure, Clyde." Jack made sure his lack of interest was apparent, but deep down he was showing off and hoping to bag a couple of friends. Taking the knife from the taller lad, he placed the blade at the top of the door and wedged it underneath, and pulled back, using it as a lever. The corner of the door came back enough so Jack could now get his hands underneath and he done so, pulling the whole thing back till he made a gap big enough to get his arm inside and lift the door lock, thus opening the door.

Clyde was impressed and slipped inside to relieve the car's absent owner of their in-car stereo and mobile. Pocketing a bit of loose change also, while the taller lad snatched his flip-knife back.

"I ain't seen you around here before..."

"Just got here." Jack confirmed and pushed past him once more, heading back to Janet's ride, still twirling the keys.

"See you around."

"Maybe." Came the cool reply, but if he was being honest - something which was rare for the young Jack O'Neill - he was looking forward to their next meeting. Least now he could start to have some fun.

---

The day continued much like it started, Jack and Sam bickering the whole time they were around the shops picking out clothes and getting measured for school uniforms. It was still rather early in the afternoon when Janet decided it had been enough for one day and headed back to her place, car loaded down with bags of clothes and everything they would need for school the next day.She knew she had probably over-done it, after all, there was no telling how long they would be in this state. But they were her friends and she wanted to make sure they had everything they needed.

Janet had always wanted children - it was something she wasn't able to do though, it was one of the reasons her marriage had failed. Oh sure her ex-husband was seriously pissed she thought more of a career than playing mom's and dad's. He thought she didn't care, especially when he suggested adopting, and she might have done, one day. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. As it turned out it was for Cassandra - who right now was away at University. The house had been lonely without the girl, Janet wondered if that was part of the reason why she had jumped at the chance to look after SG-1.

The radio was playing some guitar heavy theme, something Jack was really enjoying. Sam however was looking fairly annoyed in the back seat - as to be fair - Janet stated Jack could now have passenger side on the way home. Daniel, as usual was quietly sat just behind Janet, the occasional sniff or a sneeze the only indication he was actually there.

"Can't you cover your mouth when you do that!" Sam snapped, shuffling even further from the younger boy, who blushed and looked down at his once again dirty hands.

"Why don't you hand him a tissue?" Janet suggested, trying her best to get them to interact with one another. She was so desperate to see, just a hint of their former selves. That the strong friendship was there, just under the surface.

Sam done as she was asked, making sure she didn't make contact with Daniel's little dirty hand and Janet just sighed as the smaller boy felt even more mortified and self-conscious. He blew his nose into the tissue and sat quietly, looking back up and out of the window, watching the world pass him by.

Once home there was a lot to do. Unpack the shopping and Janet also had the bedrooms to make up. Cassie's room could obviously go to Sam. That meant Jack had the loft as Janet wanted to have Daniel right next door to her, in case he suffered any more night terrors. She could tell Sam was utterly devastated by this, until she saw how pretty Cassandra's room actually was - and she wasted little time in making herself at home.

The loft, so far had very little inside. A bed and a few pieces of furniture. What made that room stand out more than the others, was the window and - what a view. Jack seemed pleased, even if there was a few homey touches to make. She had no doubt the converted loft would be littered with dirty socks and home to well hidden porn in a matter of days.

The last room on the first floor was just opposite her own. A small room with a large window, with only a bed a desk and a small chest of drawers. It was basically a shoe-box, but it was warm and cosy. While Sam and Jack made themselves at home, Janet dressed the bed in a midnight blue bed covers and placed the small teddy she had bought him at the head of the bed. She didn't know if he was really into those things, but it was something he could call his own - in unfamiliar surroundings.

Sam seemed to like her room, she was already looking through Cassie's CDs and playing a few choice selections on the small CD player. She showed no signs of leaving the room anytime soon, and Jack was the same.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Daniel. Want to help me start dinner?"

A nod.

"Great, go wash up and I'll find you something to do."

Another nod and after directing him to the bathroom, he scampered away and Janet descended the stairs as the sound of running water emanated from the light-airy wash room.

---

Dinner was on the table sooner than Janet thought. Daniel had been a huge help, washing the few veg and even grating the cheese. He had even set the table and it was clear, Daniel was just naturally helpful. Of course, Sam and Jack could have been too, if they were not full of raging teenage hormones.

Pretty soon, the smell of the food lured the said two out of their domains and they sat eager to fill their stomachs. She had made Lasange and chips, with a side salad - the later left in a bowl to be taken if wished. Sam dabbled. taking a few tomatoes and some letus. Jack just stuck with his chips, helping himself to a good dollop of mayonnaise. Daniel picked at his meal, tasting each bit carefully before taking it into his mouth, also opting out of the salad, leaving plenty for Janet, who really couldn't get enough of the stuff.

"So, can I go out?" Jack asked, shoving some of the pasta into his mouth, and digging around for more.

"Out, where?" Janet enquired, encouraging Daniel to try some of the salad, just as Sam helped herself to more of it.

"Just, out. I wanna look around the place."

"Not tonight, I'd rather you get an early night. School tomorrow after all. We have to be there an hour before it opens so we can find out what classes you'll be joining."

"I won't be late. I just wanna go for a walk, that's all." His food, for the moment was forgotten as he looked right at Janet, those dark eyes of his challenging.

"I don't know, Jack."

"Come on, I've been cooped up in that base, the car and shop after shop!"

"Alright," She had to admit he had been well behaved for the most part. "But don't go far, I want you back in an hour, max."

"Fine."

Dinner was over fairly quickly, and Janet stood from the table picking up the plates, she was just about to assign the washing up to Jack and Sam, since she and Daniel had made the meal - but Jack was already leaving the house and Sam had just slammed her bedroom door. She looked down at Daniel who was picking up his own plate and carrying it to the sink. The helpful lad then pushed his own chair to the work top, then clambered upon it so he could reach the taps. He then started running some warm soapy water over the dishes and so, Janet grabbed a towel.

---

The woman was far to trusting, not that Jack was complaining as he shoved his hands into his pockets, hood up as he marched down the street and across the road. He had spied a skate park on the way back from the mall and he knew he could meet some like-minded people there for sure. Maybe even the two chumps he had seen the supermarket car park.

It took him all of ten minutes, walking briskly and confidently through the streets, before the familiar fenced off tarmacked area came into view. There were ramps, and a couple of bowls, all expertly covered in graffiti. As expected there was a gang of lads, none of who were skating. Instead a bottle was being passed around, even in the paper bag it was obvious it was drink. As he got closer at least two faces looked familiar and with a smile he sauntered over.

Maybe it wouldn't be so boring here after all.


	6. Chapter 6

With the dinner dishes put away and the kitchen now tidy, Janet opened up the patio door that led from the kitchen to the porch area in her back garden, before going to the cooler for some iced-tea. She would often sit in the garden on warm nights like this, just as the sun was setting, with a cool drink and any thoughts that were currently taking up the most of her attention. As it was she had a lot to think about.

Sam was still in her room, the music coming from behind the closed door a little on the loud side - but as long as the girl was happy she didn't mind, since the sound didn't quite make it to the yard and Janet still had her little bit of peace right there in her favourite chair. Daniel had scampered out into the garden as soon as the door was open and he made right for the end of the yard, where a large apple tree bloomed. Most of the garden was soft, well maintained turf but at the border, between the fence and turf were a variety of plants and flowers, giving the area that sweet, subtle, sparkle of colour.

She watched as the small lad, looked up into the trees branches. She wasn't sure what he had seen, till a rather large bird flew off, sensing he had been spotted. It was some kind of bird-of-prey, she could tell by the beak and the tallon feet. She'd seen that particular bird around before. It was part of the towns vermin control. Daniel watched it fly off, running to the other side of the garden and peering over the fence to see where it had gone, before he went in search of something else to occupy his mind with.

A lot of Cassie's older toys were still in the small wooden play house, that sat just behind the apple tree in the shade, surrounded by large plants and bushes, till it was almost hidden away. Cassie's secret place. Daniel only found it when he noticed the small, crazy-paved path and pushed aside an over-hanging branch. He hesitated before going closer, finding the little red door and window, complete with curtains that both Janet and Cassie had made. The house and garden were full of memories for her and of Cassie, the young girl she had come to love as if she were her own child. It hadn't been hard to fall in love with her, she needed someone and Janet was only to happy to be that someone. It occurred to her, watching Daniel vanish into the play house, that it was happening all over again, but in a very different way.

She'd been trying to fight it, trying to quiet the thoughts and feelings that kept rising in her weaker moments. Like when he was brought back injured or heartbroken. All she wanted to do was hold him so tight and tell him everything was going to be fine, because she was there, there to care for him. But she couldn't. There never seemed to be the right time to tell him, not that she ever would, but she wanted to. When she wasn't buried in her work or trying with all her ability to save the personnel of the base from some new threat, when she wasn't fussing over Cassandra or missing her terribly, she would be missing Daniel and wishing he knew, wishing he felt the same.

She was torturing herself. There wasn't a night she didn't find it hard to fall asleep wondering, planning the time to tell him, dreaming that could actually be.

Seeing him now, the way he acted and how scared he seemed to be of everything made her realise just how much he needed someone, even as a young man working on some translation or unlocking the secrets of some rare artifact. He needed someone. Yet everyone he had come to depend on was gone. His parents, his grandfather and Shu're. It was little wonder he dove into his work. Work after all couldn't be taken away.

The scampering of little feet brought her from her thoughts and Janet looked up as Daniel came running towards her, holding something in his now muddy hands. He'd been digging in the soft soil having found Cassies gardening tools. What treasures had he found, she wondered as two small, muddy hands parted slowly.

---

The first week in a new home was always the most confusing for Daniel. There was all this working out to be done. Over the course of his short traumatic life, he had come to realise two things. Everyone had two faces, one they showed to the whole world, usually it was a face of kindness and charity, a willingness to help and that they were being very human or doing their neighbourly or - insert chosen religion here - duty. Then there was that other face. The one they were ashamed of, the one which they only showed to those they really trusted, or could dominate.

Daniel had seen a fair amount of those second faces, the one behind the mask - as his Dad used to say. His Dad was a very smart man.

Those faces were hidden behind that mask when he first met those nice, kind people. Who were selflessly making space in their own lives and homes for a lost, lonely lad like him. Then came the hard work and slowly, bit by bit the mask flaked away and Daniel got to know them much better. He could see by the way their expression changed when they had to do something which interrupted their daily routine or perhaps had done so frequently. It was more obvious when these people where tired.

Daniel could remember when he was very angry once. He was trying to beat his Mom at chess, refusing her help wanting to prove to her that he could do it alone and find the solution to her scenario. He had gotten upset, throwing one of the pieces. But instead of getting angry, his Mom just put him to bed. It amazed him when he woke and he looked at the board again, after replacing the piece he had thrown across the room, just how quickly the solution had came to him. His Mom, later explaining, how being tired can effect judgement. So when Mrs Saunders had shouted at him for wetting the bed again, he could understand and he forgave. Or when Mr Hiedfeld raised his hand in anger, slapping Daniels leg as he found it difficult to wake up from a really bad dream, he didn't tell anyone. They were just tired.

He looked up as Janet came back into the bathroom, his arms still wrapped around his legs as the warm water washed away the smell and the dampness from his skin. He was trying to see if her Mask was starting to flake away. She just smiled and put a big white fluffy towel on the radiator along with some clean pyjamas, before kneeling beside the tub.

"Feel better?" She asked, pushing his slightly damp hair back from his face.

A nod.

"Good. Does this happen often, Daniel?"

A shrug.

"Because there is something I can get you that might help with the accidents, but until we can stop the thing causing the accidents, you're not going to be getting much sleep." Another kind smile. "Do you remember anything? Is it a bad dream?"

He shook his head. And it wasn't. He was just as confused as Janet. As far as he knew, he was sleeping quite soundly till she woke him.

"Well, do you remember, how you feel before you wake up?"

A nod.

"How do you feel?"

A question, which no nod or shake could answer this time as she attempted to get him to speak. So he shrugged.

"Are you scared?"

A nod.

"But you don't know why?"

Another nod.

"Okay, sweetie." With a smile she stood before reaching down to him with the towel in her hands. "Lets get you dried up and back to bed. How about some hot-chocolate?"

He looked up at her and nodded eagerly.

---

During her career Janet had had many sleepless nights, so she was used to dragging herself up after only a few hours sleep. A shower and a coffee and she appeared bright eyed and bushy tailed ready to face the day.

The same could not be said for the three children currently falling asleep in their cereal. The worst looking was Jack, since he hadn't actually came back home till four-am. Sam had been in all night, but Janet had heard the young woman listening to music till the early hours also. Daniel had his reasons also, yet unlike the other two, his reasons were through no fault of his own.

Janet couldn't help but smile at the sight. All were dressed, and ready for the interview at the school later that morning, but not one of them looked ready for it. Sam yawned, and one by one the lads done the same as the infectious motion done a rotation around the breakfast table. Even Janet found it hard to stifle her own yawn and she quickly downed what was left of her coffee.

"Come on guys, go grab your jackets. We need to get a move on."

"This bites." Jack's input on the idea that they had to go to school.

"I don't really mind." Sam interjected, the bright young woman that she obviously was, her thirsty young mind eager to soak up knowledge.

She and Jack couldn't have been more different, but something was bugging her about Jack's behaviour. The fact this was so different to how he was as an adult, and it was more than teenage hormones, she knew it. Maybe it was what ever had caused them to...become this way. But in reality, they hadn't changed, all the tests she had done had confirmed they were their people, but they were also children. Their actual child selves.

It was more like they had been replaced with versions of themselves from years ago. Each at a different point in life, since it had obviously not been the same number of years for each of them. Jack was by far the oldest, being well over ten years older than Sam. Yet here she was, with only a years difference between them. So then why had Daniel come out of this so much younger? He and Sam we're around the same age after all.

"That's because you're a ass-kisser." Jack grinned, kicking back and putting his feet up on the table, leaning back and looking casual. Sam immediately took the hump and stood from the table, taking her bowl to the sink, Daniel following and without needing to be asked, he started washing them up.

This was going to be another very long day.

---

And it was. After her meeting that morning with each of the kids teachers, Janet turned up at the base ready to start her work, safe in the knowledge they would be safe, looked after and at the very least - occupied. Sure the lessons weren't exactly what Jack counted as fun, and poor little Daniel was more scared than she had ever seen him when she walked him into his classroom. Sam was the only one not causing a problem. She even found her own way to her form class, insisting she 'would be fine'. Janet got the impression she just didn't want to be seen as being treat like a child.

Jack to was of that way of thinking, but Janet trusted him about as far as she could throw him, and with him towering over her still, even at this early stage in his life, she doubted she could even get his feet off the ground.

Each of them had been introduced to the class and Janet left with each teacher a contact number so she could be easily reached here on the base, as well as some instructions about Daniel. She figured the fact that he never seemed to speak might cause him a lot of social awkwardness and he'd be the prime target for bullies.

The teacher, a Mr Grayson seemed to understand perfectly and after Janet had finally left, their day began and so had hers.

She had a lot to do that day. Various tests had come back on the kids blood as well as x-rays, CAT scans...

All confirmed her suspicions. This was not their SG1.

"So our people are still, out there?" The General asked and Janet just shook her head.

"I really don't know sir. All I'm saying is that these children are, who they appear to be but its like they have literally been pulled out of time and dropped in ours. I've had a lot of time to think this over, sir."

"Teal'c at this point chose to provide his input. "I understand what you are saying, Dr. Frasier. However, there was no signs of any of the adult SG1 in those caverns. I searched every inch of them."

"I know Teal'c, but you lost hours. Anything could have happened."

"Indeed."

The General sighed. "Alright. So how do we go about getting 'our' people back."

"Further study of that monument is needed, sir. Who knows we may find out just who or what has taken our people and provided us with these, child versions."

"No one but Daniel Jackson, knows more about this monument." Teal'c provided. "It will be hard to ascertain just what he done to trigger this reaction without his input. Perhaps his younger-self can help."

"I don't think so, Teal'c. Daniel hasn't said a word since coming here."

"Is he in shock?" Asked the General.

"I really don't know. I've tried getting him to open up, but its like he's locked himself away."

"What about the Colonel and Major Carter?"

"Neither of them have a clue, sir. They literally are just, children. They each recall their parents, have love of their childhood hero's, music, food... They know nothing of this facility or the fact just forty-eight hours ago they were on another planet."

"There in lies your answer as to Daniel Jackson's state of mind." Teal'c provided and Janet just urged him to continue. "As a boy, Daniel Jackson witnessed the death of his parents. Both of them were crushed to death before his very eyes."

"Oh my God..." Janet's hand found her mouth as her mind reeled with this new information. How could a boy that age deal with that? But then that was the problem. He wasn't dealing with it. Which, as Teal'c stated, explained Daniel's fragile state.

"Indeed." Teal'c looked just as sad and concerned. "He rarely speaks of this, if at all. Not one of us knew about this until our encounter with The Keeper on P7J-989, where he was forced to live that reality several times."

Janet's eyes were glistening with tears. "That, certain explains a whole lot." She managed to choke out, just as the Generals phone started ringing. He left both Janet and Teal'c lost in their own thoughts and came back with a message that sent both of them heading for the door.

"That was the school. There's been an accident..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Two hours prior…_

---

Daniel was enjoying the lesson. Mr Grayson was really nice. He knew it was because he was new and he wanted him to feel welcome and not to worry. This was how all the teachers treated him, till they gave up trying to get through to him. Then he was pushed to the back of the class and given some nice pictures to colour while the rest of the class done work Daniel found boring anyway. It was mostly spelling, easy sums and a little science.

Things he already knew. His mom had taught him loads about words and languages while his dad had helped him to learn about numbers and the way different things worked. He enjoyed the lessons from his dad but Daniel had to admit, he enjoyed learning the languages more. It was always such a thrill when they went to a different country and he got to try out what he had learned in the field.

So he sat there listening to the other students as they eagerly answered the questions Mr Grayson set them. It was clear the teacher was very well liked, everyone done as they were told and they laughed at the jokes he made. Even Daniel managed a smile, something that was picked up by Mr Grayson as he now chose that moment to stand by Daniel's desk still wearing the tribal mask he had brought in to show the class.

He wanted them all to make their own masks using the things he had brought in to the class that morning. There was wood, leaves some wire and various other pieces of random materials. It looked like a lot of fun, and Daniel was really looking forward to making it, He already had a lot of ideas in mind and despite being the last one at the table at the back of the class where the materials sat, he found just what he was looking for.

There was only a half hour of work before the first recess and Daniel left, exiting into the yard feeling rather happy. The people in his class didn't pay him much notice, all of them eager to just play with the friends they already had and he was fine with that. Being alone was how he liked it these days.

The school was pretty small, compared to some Daniel had seen during the last three months, with a handful of teachers, a small sports field and stand for the various teams who played football and baseball. Daniel had little interest in either.

The yard was clean, the turf cut short with a few older trees well placed around the grounds. The yard was small enough that from where he stood he could easily spot at least two familiar faces. Sam and Jack, both it seemed had managed to find friends and were now stood in two separate groups, Jack's group shouting and fooling around, while Sam and her friends walked clutching exercise books to their chest before sitting at one of the tables.

Seeing them made him a little sad. These people were for all intents and purposes, his family since they were all living together in the same house and he really wanted to get along with them. They were older and could do things he couldn't. Sam was really smart and Jack was fast, strong and funny. He just wanted to belong with them, feel like he was part of their lives, not a visitor – an unwelcome one who they were eager to shoo away.

"Daniel?"

At the sound of his name, Daniel turned to face three lads his age. They were all in his class and Daniel had noticed they were good friends as they sat together in class and conversed secretly.

"That your name?" The shorter lad, William asked. He was the oldest it seemed but was currently waiting for his body to realise that and elevate to the standard height. As it was Daniel was just a little bit shorter than William.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Scott, a blond with two crooked front teeth stated, giving Daniel a little push to emphasise the point.

He quickly nodded, but didn't utter a word.

"What's the matter? Don't have a tongue?" William asked, smiling while his two companions laughed at the rather lame joke. The third boy, Eric, was of different origins than most who attended the school. His skin was darker, sun-kissed with smooth jet black hair.

"Maybe he doesn't speak English." The foreign born-boy stated and proceeded to ask Williams question in another two languages, the one he spoke best being Spanish, the other, Italian – he got some of the pronunciation incorrect. Daniel almost corrected him, his love for languages almost breaking the spell of silence he had fallen under since his parents' death.

When he still didn't answer the lads' taunts became a little more forceful and involved more violent contact that was beginning to escalate into a pretty one-sided fight. Scott, the taller blond the at the fore-front of the violence, cheered on by his two friends as they encircled Daniel who could only back away, clutching his back-pack. He tried not to look frightened and didn't flinch one bit as Scott started shoving him, now they were in a relatively isolated area of the yard, he struck Daniel hard with a fairly solid right hook.

The contact drew blood from Daniel's lip… but the spell of silence kept its hold over him and he didn't even whimper. Instead he wiped the crimson trickle from his chin and attempted to push by. William, short though he was, possessed a fair amount of strength and he latched onto Daniel, holding him by the arms, pinning them behind him while Eric grabbed Daniel's back-pack and started rooting through it, finding the few dollars Janet provided that morning. Scott didn't care for money it seemed and instead took great pleasure in inflicting yet more pain on Daniel, landing punch after punch to the lads face and abdomen.

Through it all, Daniel still never uttered a sound and it was this that earned him yet more punishment.

---

"You call _this_ an accident!?" Janet exclaimed to the teacher who had initially made the call to the base.

"Please, madam, I understand you're upset…" The teacher was clearly nearing the end of her teaching carrier and sported a head of short white hair, tied up neatly in a tiny bun atop her head. She wore glasses and looked every bit the part of a kindly elderly lady, but her mannerisms and the way she spoke suggested she was more or less a battle-axe. A judgment Janet made on purely unbiased observations as little Daniel sat quietly in the corner, covered in bruises, bleeding lip and a torn back-pack which he still held and carried possessively. "It's school policy to…"

"Lie?" Janet interrupted and Mrs Hastings just looked at her over the top of those cat-eye shaped spectacles.

"Not discuss the nature of such incidents over the phone." She continued, despite Janet's obvious irritation. "We feel there is insufficient evidence to support the claim of assault, and so it must be treated as an accident."

"Insufficient evidence?" Janet was ready to explode. "Madam, I am a Doctor and I have been for many years and I know the injuries associated with an assault like this, very well!"

"That maybe so, but the evidence I was referring to was that of the assailant. So far, Daniel had been extremely uncooperative in providing the names of those responsible and as such I am unable to act accordingly." Janet folded her arms, taking on, if possible, a more aggressive stature.

"Uncooperative…?" She practically snarled the word. "Mrs Hastings. It's clear to me that you do not have the first clue or care when it comes to that little boy. He has suffered a tremendous loss and is not coping as well as he could, namely because of bitches like you in the school and social services who just see him as a job to do… and someone to deal with and move on from!"

"Dr. Fraiser this is completely uncalled for!"

"No, it's completely called for." Janet stated before pushing past the irate woman towards Daniel who looked up with shinning blue eyes. "Let's get you home…" Janet whispered and ran a gentle hand over his bruised cheek. A little sniff was her only response and with great care she picked the aching little boy up and he latched on for dear life.

Mrs Hastings took on a more relaxed posture before speaking again. "Dr Fraiser, believe me, if I could, I would make those who done this answer for it, but my hands are tied until they're identified." Janet just nodded.

"I do understand…" She gave Daniel a gentle, unconscious squeeze. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"No need to apologise." The lady behind the battle-axe smiled and it calmed Janet down a little more.

"You just don't know what he's been through…" She added softly and Mrs Hastings nodded.

"I can't imagine, and it's really none of my business but have you considered, psychiatric consultation about his current state of mind?"

"Not yet." Janet rubbed a hand up and down Daniel's back as she felt him tense. She knew how much the Daniel she knew hated those kinds of Doctors, after his recent brush with insanity and having spent some time under Dr McKenzie's care. It seemed the little Daniel was just as nervous around them, maybe it wasn't McKenzie who seeded that now, well rooted fear in the mans soul. "I better get him home." Janet added quickly, not wanting to discuss this anymore, not where Daniel was at least, he didn't need more to worry about.

---

"Who the fuck done that!?" Concern came from the last person Janet expected as a young Jack O'Neill laid eyes on the state poor Daniel was in. The younger lad seemed to shrink were he sat, as if he was scared the older boys' anger was somehow directed at the eight year-old. Janet just picked the little lad up from the sofa and took him into the bathroom, placing him on a counter so she could attend to the worst of the injuries, which happened to be his lip. Jack had followed and was really helpful, getting the things Janet asked for when she needed them. "Come on kid, spill it, who done this to you?" Jack asked again, a little calmer since he seemed to realise he scared Daniel before.

As usual Daniel didn't speak. He just withdrew from the world and back into himself.

"Oh sure, that's gonna help isn't it?" Jack sat on the edge of the bath shaking his head. "You're just gonna let these guys get away with this?" Daniel looked up and met Jack's eyes, shaking his head meekly. It was the most animated he had been and Janet saw something in his eyes for the first time since this whole situation began. There was a glimmer of something…

"Well good!" Jack stood. "So who did it?" Daniel frowned, looking from Jack to Janet and back again. Janet's heart was in her mouth as for a long moment it seemed Daniel was about to say something. She willed it to happen, with all her heart she hoped. But his little mouth closed and his head became down-cast once more. Janet had never felt so disappointed in her entire life but she hid it well, the last thing Daniel needed was to feel bad for that, she just wished there was some way to break this spell.

Jack however couldn't really hide is own frustrations and banged the side of the cabinet where Daniel sat.

"Tell me!?" He shouted and Daniel jumped a mile high.

"Jack!" Janet snapped at the older boy as she done her best to stop the younger one shaking. "Shouting like that will not help!" The teen just glared at her before stepping back with a frustrated sigh. She was getting more and more concerned about Jack's behaviour, more and more convinced that with him it was more than your typical teenage-angst. "There's a little book by the phone, it's got a menu from a local Pizza place."

"Where getting pizza?" His eyes lit up and his mood changed from angry upstart to elation quicker than the snap of a finger.

She nodded. "You pick what you want, ask Sam to do the same…"

She turned back to Daniel as Jack bounded from the room, everything forgotten apart from the promise of Pizza. The little lad was still trembling in her arms and she rubbed his back in a soothing circular motion.

"Hey…" She dipped slightly to look him in the eyes as he finally lifted his gaze from the floor. "Would you like some Pizza too?" He just shrugged. "Have you ever had it before?" He shook his head and Janet just smiled. "Oh you're in for a very nice treat then. You can share mine." He nodded sadly and without warning his arms wrapped around her waist.

His warm, tear soaked cheek pressed against her stomach and she felt the anguish spill out of him in the form of little sobs and shoulder shaking.

"Oh Daniel…please don't cry." She was struggling to hold back her own heartache as she held him. Tears sprang to her eyes despite her efforts to keep a handle on her own emotions. "Everything is going to be just fine for you, you'll see." She ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his warm, bruised face. "You'll do amazing things in your life and you'll make your mom and dad both very, very proud. Because they're watching you, guarding you in your hardest times." She smiled and lowered so she could look right at those big blue, tear soaked eyes. "It might not feel like it, but they are. When you're lonely, friends will show up at your door. When you're in pain those same friends will always be there. You are a wonderful person, Daniel and your parents made you into this person. This is how they will help you, many years from now, their love and influence will help shape your life into a good one, full of adventure and friendship." He blinked and more tears fell followed by a little sob. "I promise you this, Danny." She pulled him closer and held him tight and he too, returned the motion. "I promise." She kissed his cheek and continued to hold onto him till he ran out of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next few days, Janet kept an especially close eye on Daniel but also Jack. Her suspicions were growing by the day about his behaviour and what might be the cause of it. The simple fact he was so different to the Jack O'Neill she knew was the big give away but she needed evidence before she concluded her diagnosis. Working in the SGC meant she didn't come across cases like this since she was dealing mostly with adults and so she had sought out a second opinion but choose not tell Jack about it, not yet, not till she was absolutely sure.

Dr Peter Morgan was new to the Springs it seemed as when Janet entered the surgery it wasn't technically open and he was still unpacking most of his belongings into the office. She stepped over a small sealed box that was close to the door and cleared her throat politely to get his attention. It turned out he hadn't heard her since he was bent double fighting to get another box open.

"Maybe this will help?" She said kindly as she held out a pen knife that had been partially buried under another box and some files. The guy shot up, head banging off a shelf that was directly above him. The bang that followed and the way he now held the top of his head and staggered had Janet rushing to his side to help him sit. She was in full blown doctor mode as she checked the rather nasty gash.

"You'll live." She announced with a kind smile while Dr Morgan shot her a sceptical look.

"Why thank you Dr…?"

"Fraiser. Dr Janet Fraiser." She held out her hand to shake and he slowly accepted it.

"Oh, you're an actual Doctor? I was being sarcastic." He smiled.

"Yes, I realise that." She looked around the small surgery. "I know you must be very busy, but I was hoping I could talk to you about something. I'm after a second opinion really. I mean…well it's a little complicated." Dr Morgan shot her a curious look.

"Well you have me curious. How about you buy me a coffee and I'll try to help?" He stood and smiled. "Dr Morgan, but you can call me Pete."

"Janet." She offered and together they left the small surgery for the coffee shop just a few doors away.

---

It was a warm day in the Springs so their coffee was enjoyed outside under the shade of a tree in the nearby park. All around Janet could see mothers with younger children and all she could think about was the three currently in her care and how much she was missing them. They were only at school a few hours of the day but during those hours they were constantly on her mind for one reason or another. As they left for school each morning she would be planning their evening meal and washing their clothes. The house was also in a constant state of disarray and a certain amount of cleaning needed to be done each day. Each time she found one of Sam's books she would carefully mark the page she had been at and place it in her room.

Daniel's bear would often be sat on the sofa, placed there in waiting for the lad to return. It was cute how he would sit it in such a way so it could always see the T.V and if it should ever fall or be some how moved, Janet would lovingly place the bear back for when Daniel returned.

Most of Jack's things remained in his room. Magazines mostly and yes some porn. She just shook her head with a little smile as she cleaned every place but under the bed where, he obviously thought it would never be found. She wasn't sure if he was capable of being embarrassed. Well no, of course he would be but in Jack's case it would simply emerge as anger and another argument would erupt between them. She hated those times and each out burst hurt her more than she had ever thought possible.

It had only been a week but it had been one of the most happy and full weeks of her life since Cassie left for University. She often found herself thinking on and planning holidays for spring break and gifts they would like at Christmas. It was a dangerous way to be thinking because any day now their SG1 could be returned to them and these children would be taken from her.

Taken, from her.

"So, shoot." Pete said suddenly and Janet shook herself from those upsetting thoughts.

"I really appreciate this." She added first and foremost and Pete just nodded. "I have, well he's not mine you understand." She floundered in her explanation and quickly shook her head forcing herself to look at this as a professional rather than a concerned guardian. "He's fourteen years old and has recently come into my care. Very bright young man, he might not immediately appear to be but just trust me on this…" She smiled as he nodded. "He's impulsive and can be violent. His teachers have reported a lack of interest in his studies and are putting it down to his attitude but the more and more I see the more I believe it could be something else to blame.

He jumps from activity to activity seeming to become bored so easily. If he's angry about something or another, the mere mention of food or money or games and he will seem to completely forget what he was angry about. I could be talking to him about something and I can literally see the moment he just looses track of what I'm saying, he genuinely looks confused when he comes out of this…daze."

"You think it's ADHD?" Pete asked, hitting the nail right on the head and Janet nodded. "Well there are some tests we can do to rule it out."

"And if he does have it, what are our options?"

"Well there are a number of treatments, the most common is with drugs, but I'd need to check he doesn't have any kind of heart condition, since most of the pharmaceutical treatments are stimulants." He thought for a moment before continuing. "Change his diet, Omega-3 has been proven in some cases to help with some of the symptoms of ADHD. Does he like sports?" Janet thought for a moment.

"He enjoys Hockey."

"Great – you could sign him up for a team." Pete smiled and Janet only felt confused. "If he enjoys it, he'll want to do well in it. He'll listen and make himself concentrate. Not to mention the exercise will burn off some of that extra energy and he's likely to be less restless. Worked for my little boy."

"Your son has this?" Pete nodded.

"Josh. He was seven years old when he was diagnosed with the condition. We had a terrible time with him before we realised what the problem was. Martha, my wife thought she had given birth to the devil." He laughed softly. "I laugh about it now but that's only because I can. Back then it was hard. Sleepless nights, house a mess and Martha was on anti-depressants. Put a real strain on our relationship. I'm not saying the condition is as bad as all that but when you have to deal with that as well as all the other every-day problems it can get too much and not just for the affected child, but the parent." There was a brief pause. "How are you coping?"

Janet blinked and shuffled a little smiling nervously before answering. "Oh, coping." Pete smiled and looked down at his now empty coffee cup.

"I'm assuming the first opinion was yours?" Janet nodded.

"Yes, as you can imagine I'm a little to close to the situation to make any sort of diagnosis."

"Of course." He smiled kindly and stood. "I'm not yet officially open but, I know first hand what you're going through. Why don't you bring him to the surgery later today? I can do a few checks there and if I think you're right, I can refer him to a specialist." Janet stood and extended her hand to shake his once more.

"You don't realise how much…"

"I do." He said stopping her before she could thank him and handed her his business card. "Gimmie a call so I know what time to expect you."

"Of course. And thank you."

---

"O'Neill!"

Jack snapped his head around from where he had been looking out of the window to the teacher who had just bellowed his name. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam sniggering to her friend seated beside her.

"Sir?" He addressed the teacher, Mr Lawson an old thin man with a short temper. He taught maths which was a boring subject at the best of times but with him trying to teach it, it became even more of a bore.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Lawson asked though he really didn't need to, he knew the answer already. Jack just shrugged, it was the first thing he could think of to do and without thinking any more about it, he turned back to the window despite the fact that Lawson was still trying to talk to him. He didn't care anyway; this was all such a bore. "O'Neill! That's it, get out of my classroom and report to the heads office!" Jack rolled his eyes and casually walked out of the room, hands in pockets and hood up. He technically wasn't supposed to wear the hoodie, it his school uniform but then that was the whole reason he wore it.

"Jack!" The lad looked up as he wandered outside into the yard. "Where you going?" Asked the other boy and Jack shrugged.

"Nowhere."

"Wanna get outa here?" Steve grinned as the two met in their usual way by pounding fists softly to the other lads hand. Steve was by far the best friend Jack had made since his arrival here. Their initial meeting in the supermarket car-park a week ago had saw the beginning of a great friendship, they were kindred spirits. Steve was bored of school too and into all those other extra curricular activities that Jack positively got a thrill from.

"You really are the master of stupid, fucking questions, you know that?" Jack grinned and fell into step beside Steve and their pace picked up as both were eager to get off the school grounds before they were spotted. "Clyde not coming today?" Steve laughed.

"Na, the stupid bastard got caught. I think he's doing history or some shit like that." Jack laughed.

"Hey, lets swing round there and say our goodbyes." The two laughed and ducked passed all the windows as they ran around the side of the school, finding Mrs Coopers History lesson and spotting Clyde (AKA Will) easily. Their captive friend spotted them all most right away as the smaller lad was gazing out of the window rather than concentrating on the lesson.

They waved while trying to contain their laughter as Clyde simply scowled and raised his middle finger in protest as they relished in sheer delight at the torture of their friend.

"Oh he looks happy." Steve whispered and Jack sniggered, having to cover his mouth so he wouldn't be heard.

"Lets get outa here." Jack struggled to speak through the laughter and Clyde could only watch as his two friends bid their goodbyes before running off into the streets.

---

It was the end of the school day and Janet sat in the car waiting for the kids so she could drive them home. Each came out separately usually. Sam was always first bounding over happily and started telling Janet about her day and the grades she was getting. Jack was usually second, walking as slowly as possible with his friends before parting ways and getting in the car. The first thing he would ask her was if he could go out after dinner and she would answer with a wary yes. She didn't want him sitting around bored and cooped up but some of the boys she had seen him with were positively menacing.

Today it seemed that Daniel had beaten Jack and the little lad was walking slower than ever. Since the beating a few days ago, he had been even more with-drawn than usual something his teacher had picked up on too.

With a little sigh Daniel dropped his bag into the car and looked into it almost like a mountaineer as he studied his cliff face. It was clear Daniel was very tired as he scrambled into his seat and flopped down before reaching for the door to close it, this simple act seeming to take every last bit of strength he could muster.

"You okay, Danny?" Janet asked look back at him through the rear-view mirror. As usual he didn't answer, but he gave a little nod before sneezing.

"Eeew!" Sam protested and shuffled further away from Daniel who by now was used to her dislike for him and simply accepted it, all the time Janet's heart was breaking.

"For heavens sake, Sam." Janet blurted out, no longer able to tolerate the girls apathy. "Every time you do that you hurt his feelings, don't you even care?" Sam looked a bit surprised by the out-burst and bit her bottom lip when she couldn't think of anything to say about it. Janet just turned back around and continued waiting for Jack…

---

It was gone ten and there was still no sign of him. Janet was getting worried. She had already called the police and the base and both had people out looking for him. All she could do was sit back and wait and it was killing her. She hadn't been able to think straight at all so dinner consisted of some left-overs and some not-so healthy snacks. Sam had taken the food to her room, while Daniel had picked but left most of it untouched while he watched some cartoons sniffing and sneezing the whole time.

Janet had been so caught up in her worry over Jack that Daniel's symptoms went unnoticed till bedtime. She was tucking him in as usual and realised he had a temperature. She had thought the sneezing and general cold like signs were a result of his allergies, but it seemed it was more than that. Through the whole afternoon the lad had never once complained or became a nuisance like any other typical child his age, instead he had simply got on with his day.

Luckily Janet had plenty of children's medicine, she had stocked up on the stuff. Like any good doctor she was ready for any situation.

After a good dose of the stuff Daniel drifted off during the book she was reading him. Unlike most eight-year olds Daniel was very much into history and non-fiction books. It made her smile that even at such an early age Daniel had a keen interest in actual fact rather than fairy-tales. But then maybe that's what he needed in his life, a little stress-free fiction, something he could get lost in and let go. A chance to be a child. Something he seemed to be missing out on since his parents had died.

With the other two settled and in bed Janet went back to pacing beside the phone. Now as the clock struck midnight her worry had grown to such proportions that when there was a knock at the door her heart skipped a beat.

What if they had found him and he was dead? A fight? Mugged? Hit by a car?

A whirl of thoughts ran through her mind all at once all of which she had contemplated sometime during the evening, now they played out in all their gruesome detail with crystal clear effect as she reached for the door handle.

"Sorry to be calling so late, Ma'am." Janet gasped as she saw the two police officers stood there, both had their hats in their hands.

"You've found, Jack, haven't you?" She asked, her voice strained to hold back the dread she felt, but it only got worse as they explained…


End file.
